


摄影师x色情模特二(双性)

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	摄影师x色情模特二(双性)

早在几天前，王菌楷的助理就已经打电话约好和王圆的第二次拍摄。因为这个王圆兴奋了很久，一想到王菌楷下身就湿湿的，买了一盒又一盒内裤。

周六终于来了，王圆一大早就醒了，在浴室里抹了三遍沐浴露，抬着腿一点点的清洗小穴。

披着浴巾出来的时候，他因为浴室的水汽被蒸的脸颊发红，拿起手机看了一下时间，距离两人约定的时间还有一个小时。王菌就乖乖的靠在床边发呆。

他真的忍不住了，上次拍摄结束后。王菌也照着王菌楷的样子抚摸过那颗小小的阴蒂，可怎么都没有那次爽，最后他又气又急一抽一抽没控制住眼泪。

满脑子都是上次两人拍摄的场景，不觉间手指开始模仿王菌楷的路线划过自己的每-寸皮肤。划过阴茎到了被阴唇紧紧包裹着的穴口。

王圆好像想起什么似的，转身从抽屉里取出了一个圆柱形的手柄，顶端比柱身粗了好几圈。王圆胡乱的拿着，不敢多看一眼，生怕自己的放荡和色情被别人偷窥。

王菌楷进门的时候，看到的是一个香艳无比的场景。王圆轻靠在床头，浴巾早就不知丢到了哪里。

他蜷着脚趾，腿张开到最大，手指掐着胸前的红点，按摩棒被开到最大，发出嗡嗡的响声。花穴被摩擦的肿胀着一下一下的不停收缩，淫液顺着阴道口流到了床单上。

原本白色的床单，被映湿了一小块。空旷的房间里全是沐浴露和情欲的香气。

“啊菌开，帮帮我”平时从来不会自慰的王圆，找不到那个能让自己快活的敏感点，拿着按摩棒摧残着下身的花瓣。

王菌楷抿着嘴，他不想这么早就和王圆上床，他还没把那句我喜欢你说出口。可现在这个场景，他觉得自己不上，实在太不像男人了。

“小骚货，你说你是不是欠操"一边说一边三下两下把自己脱光。深红色狰狞的阴茎弹了出来，顶在那颗已经湿的不行的花瓣中间。

王菌楷用拇指和食指轻松的拨开唇肉，扶着阴茎用龟头一下下的戳着已经挺立的阴蒂。

不是冰凉的按摩棒，是王菌楷的有温度的龟头，想到这王圆一股股的汁水涌出花穴，打湿了王菌楷的耻毛。

“宝贝，你流了好多水”

“进来...我要”一阵阵的高潮让王圆的花穴觉得空落落的，想要又粗又热的东西插进来。

王菌楷没说话，但用行动证明着自己，挺着腰插进被玩的红彤彤的花瓣口。

“痛…啊不要了"王圆摇着头带着哭腔高喊，没有被开发过得花穴像要被粗大的阴茎挤爆了。

“宝宝，忍一下下，一会就爽了”王菌楷亲吻着王圆的锁骨哄着说。

王圆只要微微一低头，就能看到王菌楷的那根粗长在自己体内肆意横行，看的他浑身发烫。

疼痛过去后就是王圆从来没体会过的快活，王菌楷突然发现阴道开始不停收缩，他知道王圆的第一次高潮要来了。狠狠地顶弄几了几下就感觉到淫液喷涌而来。

花穴口被撑到最大，阴蒂毫无保留的露了出来，王菌楷伸出手随着操弄的速度揉捏着阴蒂。

王圆几乎摊在床上，眯着眼浑身发抖下身的的水打湿了更大一片的床单。骨节分明的手指紧紧抓着床单，想溺水的人儿在寻找氧气。

“啊好…深，吃、吃不下了”王圆扭着身子，只感觉穴口的淫水越喷越多，小巧可爱的阴茎也吐出了点点白浊。他被王菌楷插射了，他张着嘴大脑一片空白。也不是没研究自己的这个与别人不同的小穴，他也看过av以为自己会像女人那样高潮。

怎么也没想到这种双重快感来的这么突然。

他不敢想象，现在自己被王菌楷插的浑身湿透了，两个花瓣被磨的红肿发亮，高潮一波接着一波。抽插中会发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，短短几分钟，他已经高潮了两次，淫水浇灌到阴茎的龟头上。顺着缝隙流出来弄湿了两人的交合处。

“哥哥..我要..射、射给我，想要哥哥狠狠地操圆圆”此时的王圆已经爽的口不择言。

龟头顶到了子宫口，被紧紧吸附着，王菌楷托起王圆的大腿，操一下就说一遍“骚圆圆， 全都射给你”。最后射进了王圆的子宫口。

因为射太多，王圆的小腹微微隆起像个怀上宝宝的准妈妈。白浊的精液随着抽出来的阴茎，争先恐后往外流。

王菌楷不知道哪里找来了一个和穴口差不多大小的塞子，塞进了已经被操的熟透的花穴。

两人磨着鼻尖，时不时的接吻。

王菌楷摸着王圆的被自己射的满满的小腹说“王圆，我们生个宝宝吧”。


End file.
